The augmented reality (AR) technique is used. For example, in the AR technique, image processing of superimposing virtual AR content on a taken image obtained by photographing by a camera is executed. By displaying the superposition image on which the AR content is superimposed in this manner, various kinds of information may be added to an image and the image may be displayed. For example, a smartphone and a head-mounted display are used and the smartphone executes image processing of superimposing AR content on each of taken images sequentially obtained by photographing by a camera and sequentially transmits superposition images to the head-mounted display. The head-mounted display displays the superposition images. This may add various kinds of information to the taken images and provide the resulting images for a user who wears the head-mounted display. As a technique for displaying images on another apparatus in this manner, image sharing techniques such as Miracast exist.
Related arts are disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2015/098292, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-96074, and so forth.